Royal Massacre
by SUGARCOMACUPCAKE
Summary: Ouran is taking a medieval twist, in a story of murder, romance and jealousy. A girl named Kii is murdered and someone unexpected is blamed. A simple misunderstanding unfolds into a much more complicated problem. Will this be too much for even the Ouran Highschool Host Club?
1. Chapter 1

**Royal Massacre**

**By: Audrey Moore**

_Tamaki_

"Son, I'd like to speak with you."

Oh no, not _this_ again. My father's eyes were more demonic than usual. We had this conversation every single day, and I failed to understand why he has been keeping this up. My mind's not going to change. He led me into one of the castle's many rooms. I plop my butt down and already start to think of something else. Why should I listen to the same aimless yelling more than once?

My father's harsh voice was making my ears ring.

"You need to get married or at least have a potential wife! What if something were to happen to me?"

Was all I chose to listen to? The finger he waved in my face was looking wrinkly and older than usual, I suppose. I glanced down at my own youthful hands. He could really use some of Renge the wizard's skin spells. I manage to lose his burning gaze for a moment to glance out the window. The autumn leaves were a delectable arrangement on a platter of grass. Just the thought of lunch made my mouth water. I had been listening to this boring lecture for like two hours.

_Man, this is boring._ I resorted to playing with my hair._ Will this baka ever shut up_? _My answer is always the same._

"Father, I don't feel ready to get married. I would like you to accept that."

His reaction was usually just a groan. He would walk out with his head hanging and try again tomorrow. That didn't exactly happen this time. His face became a tomato, plump and red.

"That's it! If you don't find someone, I'll find someone for you! I've already contacted several kingdoms and Princess Eclaire would love for you to ask for her hand in marriage."

"Eclaire? I don't love Eclaire! I love someone I haven't met yet, thank you very much. Now may I please be left alone?"

I couldn't take it anymore. This was ridiculous. I yelled at my father. I just yelled at the king of Ouran. The room was suddenly freezing. I glance downward, hiding my face although nobody was present. I deserved this, but why should I have to marry a complete stranger? My father's icy fangs showed in a gruesome smile.

"I've already arranged for you to meet Princess Eclaire this afternoon. You will ask her to marry you, or else I will take drastic action."

Let's just say I knew what he meant by "drastic action." He knew what I cared about most. My subjects. In my opinion, my father was an awful king. All he cared about was power and riches. It was up to me to care for the subjects and I knew nearly all of them by name. He was going to do something to them. The wicked chuckle that came out of him made me shiver as he left the room. I had to do something.

One of the servants came running in.

"Prince Tamaki, we've prepared your lunch."

I groaned. The gorgeous food that would normally be begging to be in my mouth was disgusting. My eyes skimmed across the dish, and noticed something.

"Why is there a bite taken out of it?"

The servant started to sweat and rock back and forth.

_Something's wrong._

"Well, with the recent murder we had, one of the servants checked the food for poison."

I was suddenly at full attention, a cat ready to pounce.

"Is he alright? Does he need medical attention?"

The servant tilted her head and muttered

"No… that's why I'm giving you the food."

How unsettling.

"I'm not hungry…"

I felt bad, but the mere thought of some maniac throwing poison around made me sick. I was in no mood to eat either. I lean back in my seat and gaze at the ceiling.

_How could my father do something like this…?_

A few tears rolled down my cheeks. Nothing could ever compare to my subjects' safety. They were like my children to me. I would either have to find another woman to marry or marry Eclaire. Before I could think, a guard ran in, out of breath.

"Y-your highness… we caught the murderer…"

_What?!_

I jump up and run out the door. My father nods at me.

_He might be a monster, but I still have royal duties._

We were going to be judging the accused.

_Haruhi_

_Where am I? Ugh, did I seriously get lost?_

I needed to get out of this forest. I couldn't climb a tree in this stupid dress, and I couldn't take it off with the risk of being seen nude. This forest was very popular with hunters for game. They didn't need to see that. I guess I would have to risk going in random directions. I shouldn't have gone off the path, but I wasn't going to let Hikaru and Kaoru see me. I did not want to have to model dresses for them again. They're good friends and all, but I didn't approve of that.

Before long, I see a small building. It's made of stone and looks almost like a prison. I knock on the door, wondering if I could ask for directions. I was just noticing how worn out my shoes were. It would hurt to walk if I didn't get new ones soon. While in thought, I'm surrounded in a puff of smoke.

_What the?_

I'm inside the building. I see a girl about my age with blondish-brownish hair and a pointy hat with a bow. She was reading a book about spells.

_Does the front door even work? How did I even get in here?_

"Hello, traveler. How may I assist you?"

Her voice was somewhat irritating.

"Um, I just wanted to ask for directions to the Ouran Marketplace."

She looked up, her brown eyes almost revealing shock.

"How did you get all the way out here? You really are lost. First, I need your opinion on something."

I tilt my head. Her eyes are sparkling as she digs through some boxes.

"Ok, what?"

She pops back up with a worn out book in her hands.

"This is 'The Darkest Love', a tale of romance, jealousy and suspense!"

_I don't get why she needs my opinion._

"It follows the main character, Rikuto Ishihara, who's been turned dark by the pressures around him! His silky dark hair, stunning eyes and pale skin are so dreamy!"

_She has hearts… floating around her head. I'm still not getting what she needs my opinion on._

"The only one who compares to my beautiful Rikuto is Kyoya!"

_Kyoya, the Prince's assistant?_

"Don't you think we'd be perfect together?"

_Even though I want to get out of here, I should be honest with her._

"Honestly, I don't know. Shouldn't you judge him from who he is rather than what he looks like?"

I stood back a little, not knowing how she'd react. Her eyes flashed several different emotions, and then to my surprise she started to tear up.

"That was so beautiful!"

_She's going through those tissues awfully quickly…_

"You're right! I need to meet my beautiful Rik- I mean Kyoya, then decide!"

She started spinning around and I worried she'd break one of the many colorful bottles on the shelf.

"That's not exactly what I meant."

I was ignored.

"Thank you! Of course I'll help you! This spell is a bit iffy, but it'll get you within at least twenty feet of the market place!"

Before I could object, she was waving her wand that I hadn't noticed earlier. She chanted some funky junk and I was teleported to a dark alley.

I was fazed for a moment.

_What just happened?_

"Hey you! You're comin' with us!"

I heard deep voices yell from a distance. I turn around and I realize I teleported to the site of the murder last week.

_The guards believe that the culprit will always return to the scene of the crime!_

"You guys have got it wrong! I didn't do anything!"

I was ignored once again as the guards grabbed me and led me to the castle.

_Oh no. If I get a guilty verdict I'll be killed or worse!_ My heart began to race as we approached the castle.

_Kaoru_

_What?_

I looked out the window and saw Haruhi being dragged by two guards. I look behind me and see two girls browsing our dresses.

"These are pretty good designs, but I'm not understanding what all of those girls were talking about when they were screaming about how wonderful this shop was."

One of them mutters. Hikaru glances at me from the sewing table as I sit down. I already know what he's thinking. I sew a few stitches then pretend to poke my finger.

"Ow!"

I squeak as Hikaru puts on the most believable face of concern that he can. Just as we planned, Hikaru holds me and kisses my finger, saying something about being more careful. Our plan was a success, and the girls totally fangirled. They also happened to buy like seven dresses. Hikaru laughed as Haruhi crossed my mind.

"Hey Hikaru. Earlier I saw Haruhi being dragged by some guards."

He looked at me and chuckled.

"Huh, I never thought she'd become that kind of girl. I guess you can't really predict the future though."

I roll my eyes.

"Hikaru, don't you think we should check on her at the castle?"

A smirk that only he could make appeared on Hikaru's face.

"That sounds like a great idea."

_He just wants to cause mischief at the trial._

I grab my coat as we head to the castle.

_Hikaru_

The metal doors of the castle would probably be intimidating to someone who wasn't me. We walk through and I've noticed a crowd has already formed. It wasn't necessarily surprising. It isn't every day that you see the innocent Haruhi do something bad. Prince Tamaki and his father are sitting at their over-glorified thrones.

_That's odd. What could Haruhi have done that was bad enough to get royals involved?_

I could tell my twin was thinking the same thing. I grabbed his hand and squeezed it. We were both getting a little worried, as much as I hate to admit it. The king's loud voice echoed throughout the kingdom as he yelled

"Haruhi Fujioka is on trial for the murder of Kii Akita."

_WHAT?!_

I glanced to Kaoru for help, but he was in as much as a panic as I was. I run through the crowd and Kaoru tries to stop me. It's no use. I run to Haruhi.

"What the heck is he talking about?! Why are you on trial for murder?!"

Before I could get any answers I was dragged to the back of the crowd, being supervised by a guard.

_Ugh! I'd better not do anything else or I'll get into more trouble._

_Huni_

I pull some desserts out of the oven and set them down. Takashi and I didn't make very many. Business was slow today because of the trial that had been announced just moments before.

"Takashi, do you know who's on trial? You don't think it's about that murder, do you?"

Takashi just shrugged and put the assorted pastries onto shelves. Only I could tell that there was concern in his face. I pick up Usa-chan and hold him against my chest. The murder scared me. Kii would buy some treats every once in a while. She seemed like an average girl. I couldn't think of any reason that anyone would want to hurt her. I perk up as I hear yelling outside. I walk to the window, but can't see outside because of my height, or lack thereof. Takashi picked me up so I could see. We were shocked to see Haruhi being carried by mean looking guards.

_This can't be about the murder. Who am I kidding? This can't be right! Haruhi would never do anything bad!_

I don't even have to say anything. Takashi puts me on his shoulders and follows the guards. I don't think I'd ever held Usa-chan more tightly in my entire life.

_Mori_

I'm carrying Mitskuni to the trial for Haruhi. I just knew Haruhi wasn't guilty of anything. She'd been helping Huni and me in the bakery for a while now. I know that she couldn't hurt a fly unless… it had to do with the ones she cared for. Her father lived in another kingdom and Haruhi didn't even know Kii. At least I didn't think she did. Even if Kii had done something to Haruhi's family, she wouldn't have killed her. I knew this was about murder because the royals were involved. Murder was one of the few types of cases that royals were involved with. Mostly because the penalty is death. We reach the castle and we stand there. We hear the announcement confirming that the trial was about murder. Mitskuni hugs me tightly as I give him a reassuring glance. Someone ran through the crowd and yelled, but they were taken care of. Haruhi wasn't guilty and I hoped the king would figure that out.

_Kyoya_

_Huh. So Kii was murdered? That's a shame. She was one of my "friends."_

I look out my bedroom window. Living in the castle had its perks. A good view was one of them. I look down at the forming crowd. As Tamaki's assistant, I sent guards to handle it. That was supposed to be the prince's job, but I'm used to it by now.

_I wonder who's on trial._

It's a girl with short brown hair and brown eyes.

_Hmm, it looks like Haruhi Fujioka. That's odd for her to murder Kii. Kii never mentioned her nor do I know of a grudge of any kind between the two._

The only information I'd gotten is that she was found on the crime scene.

_Huh. I wonder if I still have connections with her family. I'll look into it later._

As the prince's assistant, it's my duty to have connections with every family in the kingdom of Ouran. I had them all written down along with some other content in a special place.

_They are the jewelers, whom Tamaki visits rather often. I shall help comfort them in their time of sympathy and that'll strengthen the bond even more._

I decided to watch the trial for pure entertainment. To my astonishment, one of the Hitachiin twins ran to Haruhi, yelled something, and the guards moved him away.

_The Hitachiin twins are one of the few I haven't gotten anywhere with. They just don't seem to like anyone but themselves. But they, well at least one of them, seem to have a bond with Haruhi._

I took note of that. I also see Huni and Mori in the crowd. I hadn't really gotten the chance to get to know them either. When the daily desserts are brought to the castle, they usually are too busy with deliveries to talk. I was curious as to how this would turn out. I sit and write about all the possibilities as time ticks away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Royal Massacre – Chapter 2**

_Hikaru_

Haruhi looked so innocent in front of everyone. She didn't deserve this. Many insane thoughts crossed my mind as I was aware of the fact that I wasn't with Kaoru. I wanted to freak out so badly, but I couldn't. Not here, not now. I was awoken from my mind as the trumpet sounded. The trial was about to begin.

_Kaoru_

I glance back at Hikaru. He looks panicked. I wanted to go see him, but this stupid room was too crowded. Oh well. The trumpet sounded. I tried to calm myself.

_Everything will be fine._

It wasn't exactly working. I gripped my arm a little tighter as I watched. My eyes couldn't move away. The guards were telling the king what they saw.

"Well, the criminal almost always returns to the crime scene. Do you have anything to say for yourself, Miss Fujioka?"

The king snarled. He seemed like a jerk.

"If this is your only evidence, I find your argument invalid. I just happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time. I got lost in the woods and ended up on the crime scene."

Haruhi's voice was loud and clear. The king just rolled his evil eyes. I grit my teeth.

_This isn't going to end well._

I looked at Hikaru once my eyes let me, and I could tell he was thinking the exact same thing.

_Tamaki_

The girl on trial was a subject that I knew. Haruhi Fujioka. I knew from the start that she was innocent. I had spoken to Haruhi once before, and I knew she wouldn't do this. My father was going to determine her guilty any moment now. I had to do something. I got an idea. It would save her, but it was selfish.

_I have no time!_

"Father!"

He glanced at me.

"What is it, son?"

I whispered into his ear.

"She's innocent. If you let her go… I'll get married willingly."

My father's eyes filled with what looked like a combination of glee and shock.

"I find Haruhi Fujioka innocent!"

The crowd went silent. They were in disbelief. Haruhi glanced a thank you to me as I turned and went back into the castle.

"Father, I have an idea for a potential wife, but she is the type of girl who likes to take things slow and not jump into marriage."

Is what I said. He said to bring her here as soon as possible. I had a great plan. The next morning, I rode into town on my horse, Antoinette. I went to the dress shop owned by Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin. I sighed heavily.

_Am I really going to do this?_

I walk into the door. The twins are embracing each other, which was unexpected.

"Uh?"

I mutter as the roll their eyes and separate.

"Sorry. We thought you were a fangirl."

They said in perfect unison.

_Was this really a good idea? This is starting to creep me out._

I clear my throat.

"Hikaru, Kaoru. I've been informed by certain people that you are experts in kidnapping, am I right?"

The twins glanced at each other and smirked.

"We wouldn't call it kidnapping."

One said.

"More of, "getting someone where you need them by force."

Said the other. I sighed.

"Well, I need you to bring Haruhi to the castle. I can't do it because it would interfere with my plans. I'll pay you a good price."

The two whispered to one another.

_Is this a good or bad sign?_

"We think you're really shady. Why do we need to bring Haruhi to you're ramshackle castle?"

they said once again in unison. I face planted.

"N-no! It's not shady! If anyone's shady, it's you doppelgangers! And you have quite the nerve to call my beautiful palace such a hideous thing!"

I kept yelling whatever came to mind as the shady twins snickered.

"Tell us what you're planning,"

one started

"and maybe we'll consider."

_If they're trying to anger me, it's working._

"Why should I tell you anything?"

I threw back at them. More smirking occurred.

_That smirk will give me nightmares…_

"We can tell Haruhi that you're a shady pervert."

_WHAT?_

"I am not a pervert!"

That only encouraged them to sing a song about me being a pervert.

_Well, I only have one choice._

I emo-cornered, which caused them to laugh even more. Not for long. I flashed my puppy dog eyes at them, and they couldn't resist.

"Fine. We'll take Haruhi to the castle."

Their unified voices muttered, defeated. I felt victory in myself as I got up.

"But if you hurt Haruhi, you'll be sorry."

The unison was scaring me even more now.

"Ok, bring her at three o'clock sharp."

I left, wondering if those shady idiots were telling the truth.

I head to the woods to find Renge. I was going to need her help. I know the route of trees by heart, as I see the strange building. I knock on the door, and am poofed inside as expected.

"Prince Tamaki!"

She seemed more excited than usual.

"I have a question! Has Kyoya been talking about me?"

Her eyes were sparkling as she stared at me without blinking.

"No, I don't recall him mentioning you."

She face planted.

"Well, I need your help."

She glared at me.

"What do you want?"

She grumbled.

_What's she so upset about? She was happy a moment ago._

I whisper to her what I need and she giggles.

"I'll do it, if you can do one thing."

I'm running out of patience, especially after visiting Hikaru and Kaoru.

"What would that be?"

I was afraid to hear the answer.

"You need to set Kyoya and me up on a date!"

I nearly spit out my nonexistent drink.

_That explains it._

"Ok."

I agree, taking her back to the castle with me on Antoinette. I was begging that this would work.

_Haruhi_

_That was far to close for comfort._

I dragged my feet to the bakery, still in shock.

_What did Tamaki whisper to the king that made him change his mind?_

A gust of wind blew my short hair back. I was tempted to cut it again. It would reach my shoulders soon. I look into the window of the bakery.

_I hope they don't mind that I'm a bit late._

To my surprise, as soon as I walked in they hugged me.

"Haru-chan! It was so scary! But you're ok, so that's good!"

They were hugging me so tightly, I swear Usa-chan was helping.

"G-guys… can't breathe…"

I joked even though I wasn't joking. They let go and Mori smiled at me, ruffling my hair.

"Well, we'd better get to work."

I walked into the kitchen and started mixing ingredients together.

_I need to earn the money._

Huni and Mori paid me pretty well, and their company was nice. That's why I decided to work here part time. I'm about to put the desserts in the oven, when I'm suddenly grabbed.

"Target."

One voice said.

"Captured."

Continued the other.

"Hikaru?! Kaoru?!"

My yelling was useless.

"Sorry, Haruhi."

They said in unison as they dragged me out the back door.

_What are these idiots doing?_

_Huni_

_Haru-chan's ok…_

I breathed a sigh of relief. I glance at Takashi, who's mixing some dough. I hear a quiet yell from the kitchen.

"Takashi, what was that?"

I ask. He only looks at me and shrugs.

"Should we check on Haru-chan?"

_I know how she hates being interrupted while working. Maybe she accidentally burned herself on the oven?_

Mori nods and we walk into the kitchen. We see the back door closing with uncooked desserts sitting patiently.

"What happened to Haru-chan?"

I squeeze Takashi's arm.

_She's getting into a lot of trouble today…_

Takashi says nothing, as usual, and walks out the door. We see the Hitachiin twins carrying her.

_I knew they were mischievous but this is just…_

I don't even know how to describe it.

"Should we help her? Does she need help?"

_Why are they even carrying her? What's going on?_

Takashi put me on his shoulders and began to follow them.

_Mori_

I walked outside with Mitskuni on my back. We couldn't let the twins see us, so I tried to blend in with the crowd. However, that's pretty difficult when you're super tall and have a small boy on your shoulders. I resort to walking on the other side of the road, acting as if I'm browsing shop items now and again. Mitskuni whispers into my ear.

"Takashi, they're heading towards the castle."

I nod and follow them into the castle courtyard. I see the prince pull all three of them into what looks like a secret passage.

"Should we follow?"

Mitskuni squeaked.

"Yeah."

I step inside.

_Kyoya_

I'm waiting for Tamaki to arrive in his "secret room" that was actually just an abandoned wine cellar in the castle. It did look how a secret room would, though. It was nearly empty, except for dusty shelves. I had told Tamaki about the twins and their talent for kidnapping.

_It feels like I'm the real brains of this operation. Without me this kingdom would fall apart._

I hear footsteps, and act as if I'm writing in case it isn't Tamaki. It is him, and I'm not sure if that's a good or bad thing. The Hitachiin twins put Haruhi down, and let's just say she didn't look happy.

"Why did you bring me here?"

She yelled impatiently.

"I was in the middle of work at the bakery!"

I smiled behind my book. This idiot's plan was perfect. Simply perfect.


End file.
